Si seulement
by fiction-girl18
Summary: J'étais dans l'oublie, dans son ombre toutes ces années. Si seulement ça n'aurait pas été le cas


Si seulement

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Il y a quelques mois, mon frère est mort. Je n'ai pas pu assisster à son enterrement, étant à l'étranger. En fait je ne sus qu'il était décédé qu'à mon retour et par le journal qui plus est. Personne ne vint me voir eet je sus alors qu'il me cachais au reste de son équipe. Quelques jours plus tard, je me décidai à passer chez lui, mais quand lorsque j'arrivai, il y avait déjà deux voitures ou plutôt une moto et une voiture chez lui. Je ne reconnu ni l'homme, ni la femme qui sortirent de son appartement. Je choisis de les suivre pour voir où ils allaient. Un peu dans la lune, me demandant pourquoi Stephen me cachait à son équipe, j'enfonça le pare-choc arrière du 4X4 que je poursuivais. Son propriétaire, mécontant, en sortit et vint à ma rencontre.

Homme: Pourquoi me suivez-vous?

Moi: Je ne vous suit pas. Je rentre chez moi.

Femme: NICK! Ça va?

Nick : Je vais bien Kaylyn. Elle nous suivait (il me pointe du doigt)

Kaylyn: Pourquoi?

Nick: Je l'ignore. Elle m'a dit qu'elle retournait chez elle.

Moi: C'est la vérité!

Nick: Arrêtez! Je vous ai vu en face de chez Stephen tout-à-l'heure. Vous nous observiez!

Kaylyn: Comment?!

Moi: Et alors? Je peux obsever qui je veux tant que je ne prend aucune photo à son insu !

Nick et Kaylyn: C'est le cas?

Moi: Non.

Nick: Je vois très clairement que vous nous mentez. Vous allez venir avec et nous dire la vérité.

À peine sa phrase fut-elle finit qu'il me sortit de mon véhicule et me lança dans le sien. Après il monta et barra les portières pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et démara. Kaylyn enfourcha sa moto et nous suivi. Mon regard se porta sur ma voiture que quelqu'un risque certainement de voler puisque les clé son sur le contact et la portière conducteur ouverte. Je soupirai et me retourna pour voir le paysage devant moi. N'ayant rien à faire pour je ne sais trop combien de temps, mon esprit dériva vers Stephen. À sa pensée, des larmes silencieuse coulèretn le long de mes joues. Malgré le fait qu'il ne m'appréciait pas, moi de mon côté je l'adorais et sa mort me dévastait. Nick, trop concentré sur la route, ne vit aucune de mes larmes. La voiture s'arrêta un instant et il montra une carte pour nous redémarâmes. Quelques instants plus tard, il gara la voiture et me fit descendre. Kaylyn nous suivait de près. Nous entrâmes dans un bâtiment et, sur notre passage, chaque personne cessa son travail pour nous observer. Le couloir ne semblait pas vouloir finir et alors que nous arrivions proche d'un laboratoire un brun et une blonde se joignirent à nous et notre procession entra dans le laboratoire.

Brun: Qui est-ce, professeur?

Nick: Je l'ignore (il se tourna vers moi) Comment vous appelez-vous?

Moi: Pourquoi vous le dirai-je? Vous venez de m'enlever après tout!

Blonde: Est-ce vrai Cutter?

Nick: Peut-être

Moi: Comment peut-être j'était dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi quand vous m'avez embarquer sous prétexte que vous mentait!

Brun: Professeur!

La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me souria, compatissante.

Blonde: Comment t'appele-tu?

Moi: Skyler, Skyler Hart (je finis en regardant le professeur)

Un silence stupéfait suivit ma réponse. Quatre paire d'yeux me fixait, alors que les miens ne se contentait que de ceux de Cutter. Je vis dans son regard qu'il commançait à comprendre la raison de ma présence chez Stephen.

Nick: Vous êtes la soeur de Stephen

Moi: Demi-soeur, en fait.

Kaylyn: Stephen ne nous avait pas parlé de toi.

Moi: Normal, il ne m'aimait pas.

Brun: À bon? Comment cela se fait-il?

Blonde et Kaylyn: Connor!

Connor: Ben quoi? J'ai le droit de vouloir le savoir!

Moi: Non, laissez. Il ne m'aimait pas parce que ... Non laissez tomber.

Connor: Quoi? mais je veux savoir moi!

Blonde: Connor cesse de penser à toi! T u vois bien que ça semlbe être un passé douloureux.

Connor: Mais Abby elle allait tout nous avouez!

Moi: de toute façon si vous tenez tent à le savoir Connor vous n'avez qu'a piratez le dossier de Miranie Hart!

Abby: C'est vrai après tout tu l'a déjà fait, n'est-ce pas Connor?

Connor: Je croyai que c'était du passé!

Moi: Je peux y aller maintenant?

Nick et Kaylyn: NON!

Moi: Pourquoi?

Nick: je n'ai pas finis avec les questions!

Moi: Allez y.

Nick: Pouquoi nous suivre une fois que nous étions partis?

Moi: Parce que vos visage ne me disaient rien et que je voulais découvrir où Stephen travaillait réellement.

Nick: Il ne vous aimait pas, pourquoi vous souciez de lui ou de ses collègues?

Moi: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas que c'était réciproque. Lorsque nous étions jeune, nous étions les meilleurs amis au monde, puis d'un seul il est devenu distant et ne m'a plus parlé. Au fond de moi j'espérais que tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais je voyais du dégoût et de la haine dans son regard à chaque fois que je le croisais. N'en pouvant plus, je suis partit en Australie pour être loin de lui. Un jour je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je soit obligé de partir et je revint. Je le voyai partout et finis par repartir, pour ne revenir qu'il y a quelques jours et apprendre sa mort.


End file.
